The Zodiac
by Dragonrider0295
Summary: What would have happened if Stan held Ford's hand and completed the zodiac? Here is my idea about what would have happened. BillDip Mabel x Pacifica Character ages altered. Don't like don't read.


**This just in, dragon is being trash in more than just one fandom now. More on this shocking new development straight from the source below!**

 **Alright guys, chill your tits. I have been in many other fandoms including the Gravity Falls fandom for years. However, this is my first time posting a fanfiction from another fandom besides the Hetalia fandom to this particular account on this particular site so have fun enjoying more dragon trash, now available Gravity Falls style.**

 **Anyway, I haven't entirely decided upon all of the warnings for this story but the definite ones are: Yoai (boy x boy), BillDip, yuri (girl x girl), pretty heavy angst, and probably smut. Any other applicable warning will be posted to the beginning of the chapter to which that warning applies. If any of the things I mentioned above bother you or if any of the warnings I give in the future bother you, feel free to not read this story.**

 **I do not; however, ship or support pedophilia so for the sake of this fanfiction the altered ages are as follows for the following characters:**

 **Dipper – 18**

 **Mabel – 18**

 **Pacifica – 18**

 **Bill Cipher - (approximate age of his human body) 19**

 **If you have a problem with me altering the ages of the characters and thus altering the timeline of events for the purpose of telling this story then don't read my story because I'm doing it anyway and we will have to agree to disagree.**

 **As before mention, I am also altering the original story to tell my own version of events, this particular version starts when everyone joins hands to use the zodiac to destroy Bill only here as mentioned in the summary, it has some... let's call it adverse side effects on our favorite dream demon.**

 **For the sake of you understanding the plot here I would like to take a moment to explain what happens to Bill so that no one is confused. In my version, the zodiac was never meant to kill Bill, it was meant to teach him a lesson. Bill retains all his demonic powers, but he has to relearn the use of them, and he now has a semi-human body with new and powerful human traits. Because what really makes us human?**

 **Dragonrider does not own Gravity Falls or its characters.**

 _ **Bill Cipher**_

 _You meatsacks are truly insufferable creatures. And for once, I don't say this because I believe that I am better than you, because I have unfortunately come to the profoundly irritating revelation that I am not. I say it because you are, and even you must realize it. You have it really good but you don't understand why like I do. And you will never be able to comprehend it the way I do either, not fully. Unlike me you always have been and always will be just what you are, human._

 _If you look it up, with a dictionary or the internet or whatever, you will see many philosophies on what makes humans, human. The ability to intuit is one of them or the ability to symbolize or the ability to think so on so forth. But that logic is fatally flawed. When I was just a demon, I could do and did do all of those things, yet I was not human. Not even close._

 **Dipper**

The light is blinding. So much so, that for a moment it blocks out thoughts of anything else. I tighten my hold on the hands of Wendy and McGucket and clench my eyes shut. It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like hours before the light and noise finally dies down.

I cautiously open my eyes, almost expecting the light to return and burn out my retinas. Luckily (or unluckily depending on how you look at it) nothing of the sort happens. My gaze snaps to the hole in the fearamid searching for Bill Cipher. I don't see him anywhere, and for a moment I think our last-ditch effort has gone off without a hitch.

"Uhhhh... Dipper?" Wendy says slowly from beside me, "You should look at this." She lets go of my hand and points towards the center of the zodiac.

I let go of McGucket's hand and look forward. What I see makes my jaw fall open with shock. There is a boy there, about Mable's and my age. He wears a yellow suit with black accents, a black triangle shaped eyepatch, and a little black top hat on his head. His hair is blonde on top and dark brown on bottom, and his skin is tanned. He looks exactly like what I would think Bill would if he was human. But that could only mean the unconscious boy was...

"Grunckle Ford, what happened? Is that Bill? How?" I ask. I am to confused to form a straight thought much less speak one. Everyone has stopped holding hands and are now staring at Ford with the same baffled look as I am.

"I... Don't know. But we had better finish him off while he is still unconscious." He steps forward and draws a gun.

I get a sinking feeling in my gut. This isn't right I just know it. Both Mabel and I start to move to stop Ford when the whole place begins to shake. A check out the hole confirms that we are falling and just as quickly as it had all appeared, all of Bill's 'weirdmageddon' is sucked back into the tear. The rip in the sky closes after everything is sucked in. Everything, except one demon.

"It's normal again." I say.

"Almost." Ford says as he holds the gun to the unconscious Bill's head.

"Grunkle Ford, no!" Mabel and I yell at the same time. I hit the gun and it flies out of Fords grip and skids across the forest floor we now found ourselves on. Mabel gets between Ford and Bill and holds out her arms protectively. Everyone looks at the two of us like we are nuts.

"You can't kill him!" Mabel says passionately. I smile inwardly, whenever my sister got passionate about something, there was no swaying her.

"Why not? He tried to kill everyone here and destroy the town!" Ford said equally as forcefully.

The people gathered make noises of agreement.

"But... look at him now. He can't hurt anyone like this. It's not right to kill him. Dipper, tell him." Mabel says.

I move to stand beside her and try to put together a logical argument, "Grunkle Ford, I know how you feel, but we have to at least give him a chance. Think about it, there has to be a reason why he wasn't returned to the mindscape with the others. Besides, if he has become even just part human, we have the power now. He won't know how to take care of himself much less how to use his powers."

"So you both feel this way?" Ford says in an annoyed tone.

We nod.

"And all of you are okay with this?" Ford says gesturing to everyone else in the clearing.

I feel nervous for moment that they will disagree. They look a bit unsure but no one tried to argue.

"Fine. But you two can take care of him. I for one refuse to be tricked by him anymore. When he turns against you, you know where to find me." Ford says. He then proceeds to stomp away. Everyone eventually follows suit and leaves. Mabel and I sit down beside the still unconscious Bill.

I sigh and look at Mabel, "You think he is still going to be trying to genocide run the whole planet when he wakes up?"

She brushes a lock of her hair behinde her ear, "I don't think so. Something tells me it'll be different now. Gut feeling." She says softly.

"Your gut is normally right." I say.

"And so is your head. Anyway, no matter what happens we will deal with it together." She says holding out a fist.

I smile and fist bump my twin, "together."

She looks at Bill once more, "He looks like he is having g a really bad dream."

I look at him and sure enough his face is screwed into a look of fear and sweat is beading on his forehead, "yea.. I wonder what demons have nightmares about..."

 **Bill**

Normally, I would say that pain is hilarious. But this pain was different. I cannot even describe how bad it hurts. Partly because I hardly thing that words can describe it, and partly because as a demon, I rarely experience pain in quite this way.

I notice with shock and fear that the Mystery Shack robot was an elaborate distraction. The stupid Pine Tree and his little group of friends have completed the zodiac, the only thing that can stand against me.

'Im about to die' is all I can think. The pain intensifies, and I black out for the first time in my life.

When I open my eye, I'm floating in some strange place I don't quite recognize, yet at the same time I do. I feel like I should know this place. But I can't place it.

" _Bill Cipher."_ a deep voice booms so loudly, I feel like my mind will explode.

"Agh! There is no need to yell I hear you. Geez!" I snap.

" _The prophecy has come full circle. The chosen have won. And your judgement has come."_ the voice booms. Apparently this whatever it is doesn't understand inside voices.

"What do you mean judgement?" I ask with a trace of sarcasm.

" _You shall be made to understand all the pain and sorrow you have wrought. You will be given a form which can understand these emotions that you will be given. Your fate will be decided by those whom you tried to eradicate. If their will is good you live. If not you die by your own hand."_ The disembodied mega-jerk shouts _._

By the end of that long explaination I feel an unfamiliar wet sensation on my face. I lift my hand to see what it is but when my hand enters my view it is all fleshy like the ones the meatsacks have. I shriek and lift the other hand finding it is the same. Then I look at the rest of me and find that I look like a meatsack version of what I am supposed to look like.

"What is this?! What have you done to my beautiful body?!" I shriek.

" _JUDGEMENT"_ the voice booms so loudly that I raise my new fleshy hands to my gross fleshy ears though I know that the voice is in my head and this will not help.

Then I feel something else foreign and realize what the voice meant about my 'judgement'. Things fill my mind. Horrible awful things. Their names come with them. Sadness. Fear. Grief. Anger. Suffering like I have never known before. All the emotions of all the creatures I have ever harmed. Betrayal and depression and horror. I scream until my voice gives out and pull my own hair. _Guilt._ So much guilt. Because this is all my fault and I know it. I did all of these things because I thought it was amusing. I never knew all these terrible emotions.

The wet feeling on my face is much worse now. 'Tears' I realize. I'm crying. I have never had the capacity to cry before but now I sob and scream as all the turmoil fills my head.

"Make it STOP!" I scream.

No one is listening.

I sit up so fast that I hit my head on something and have to lay back down because even more pain assaults my senses, "Ugh.."

"Cipher?" I hear from above me.

I attempt to blink the blurriness from my eye. In place of the vague familiarity of the booming voice dimension, I find my self looking at the lush green of a forest. Pine Tree I looking at me with a mix of emotions I can't recognize and Shooting Star is holding her reddened forehead and smiling at me. I place a still fleshy hand to my head. Everything the booming voice made me feel comes rushing back all at once. My single eye once again blurs with tears that soon make a track down my face.

"Woah. What's wrong?" Shooting Star says with actual concern. Which is laughable considering everything I have personally put her through.

"Everything. Everything is wrong. I shouldn't... Why do I feel this way? It hurts it hurts it hurts!" I scream.

Both of them seem taken aback by my behavior. I don't blame them, even I don't understand what is happening to me. All I know is I have things now that I never had before. And it feels as if I'm being ripped apart from the inside out by them. And I hate it! I just want to be my old self again to get rid of this pain! But I can't! And the only other way I can get rid of it is...

"Just kill me. Let me die. I don't care as long as it stops!" I yell.

Pine Tree and Shooting Star look at each other for a moment then Pine Tree stands and rises a weapon that I don't bother to look at.

I close my eye and wonder briefly where a demons soul goes after death.

 **Bill Cipher**

 _So what is it? What makes someone human? Tell us Bill please?_

 _Isn't that what you were all thinking? Right? No? Oh well._

 _Other answers your puny minds have come up with are just as flawed as those I have already said._

 _"I think therefore I am"_

 _What you think animals don't think? You think demons don't think? Please._

 _One philosophy even goes as far as to say mathematics is the thing that makes you human. As if the ability to use numbers is this higher ability only a human mind can grasp. If that was the case, we wouldn't still be asking this question would we? We would add two and two and say 'Well now I'm human isn't that wonderful?!'_

 **Dipper**

My first thought is to wonder just what that zodiac did to him. After all, it obviously didn't do what we intended. It must have been for something else entirely. I have never seen anyone this broken in my life. One look at him would tell anyone that he is absolutely traumatized. But how? What happened to this once heartless demon to bring him to this point? And most importantly why do I care? He terrorized me, my family, and my friends and he has almost killed me on multiple occasions. I shouldn't pity him, but I do.

And then he asks me to kill him. As if I would. As if I _could_. Especially after Mabel spoke up for his life too. I glance at Mabel who gives me a nod and I stand. I take the only weapon I have on me, which is my pocket knife and he it up high. Instead of bringing it down though, I simply throw it away.

"No." I say.

" _No?_ But why? After everything I have done, you should want to kill me!" He says sounding both shocked and annoyed.

"We should. But Mabel was taken to give you another chance. That alone would be enough for me. But I agree with her." I say slowly.

"A second chance? Really? You honestly think I deserve that. After everything I have done. All the things you know and don't know." He says dryly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides you sound like you're sorry to me." Mabel says with a smile as always.

"I don't know how you humans do this. All these emotions. I suppose we are just built differently because I can't live like this. All this pain. I never felt this way before I had this body. So either you kill me, or I will find Sixer and he will be happy to." He said hanging his head.

"Bill, I don't know exactly what happened to you, but if it was that you got human emotions it sounds like you are only getting to know the bad ones right now. You haven't felt any of the good ones yet. How about you let me and Mabel show you how to be human? You already seem to have a body like one and emotions like one you just need someone to show you the way. And if you still find that after a month, you want to die... Then we will show you how. Deal?" I say holding out my hand.

He stares at my hand for a long while then finally reaches forward and takes it, "Alright Pine Tree. Deal."


End file.
